The Curse of Albus Dumbledore
by Jeanne2
Summary: During August of Harry's summer vacation after his fifth year, he get's caught in two Death Eater attacks on him. Dumbledore's age is being noticed and Harry is blaming him for anything going wrong, but the events that follow will be interesting for all.
1. Chapter One The Planning Starts

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't see why we need one of these when the site it's on is called But, alas, it is not my opinion that counts after all; just the people with the big money that can sue the poor people like me.

The Curse of Albus Dumbledore  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Chapter One

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. This was the second Death Eater attack of the summer that he had the misfortune of being caught in the middle of. Him and Remus were shopping at Diagon Alley in London when the Death Eaters all popped in out of nowhere and (obviously) made a beeline towards Harry.  
  
Harry dove behind a display in front of Flourish and Blotts to avoid being hit with a curse or a hex, or whatever that caster was using. Harry heard a cry as the spell hit some poor unsuspecting shopper that was running for the Leaky Cauldron; the safest place to be as it was the farthest from Harry.  
  
"Come out and play Harry!" shrieked one of the masked figures. Harry didn't need to think twice about which one it happened to be, he had heard her voice over and over again in his nightmares every night since that fateful day last June where he had lost his Godfather and found out his place in the world: to save it.  
  
Harry leaped from behind the display and shouted a nasty hex that he'd found in a book that Hermione had sent him for his birthday. It was perfectly legal, but sent Bellatrix Lestrange flying onto the roof of one of the neighboring shops. When she got up, some minutes later, she sent the Dark Mark into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Harry shot curses at every robed and masked Death Eater he could see, and they weren't too hard to find as they were trying to surround him. Harry was fighting as hard as he could, stunning everyone around him (whether by a stunning spell or by his skill) and did not even notice the Aurors arrive until he had stunned one of them by accident. However, with the Aurors, the Death Eaters were out numbered and soon all that could disapperate, did so.  
  
"You did alright on your own that time Harry," said a voice behind him. He turned around so suddenly he saw Tonks jump and trip over a stunned Death Eater. "Maybe we should just let you handle them all next time," she added as she took Harry's hand to help her up. It was her way of a compliment, but Harry, in his present mood, would have none of it.  
  
"Yes, well next time Voldemort could be with them and I am not ready for him yet." Harry said darkly. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?" he asked suddenly, unaware of the people still gawking at him from his little display.  
  
"Where else would he be with only two days until term starts?" she asked cheerfully. Harry glared at her. "He's at Hogwarts but--" Harry cut her off.  
  
"I need to talk to him right away." he ordered. "I trust you can do something where that is concerned since I am still unable to apparate."  
  
"Right away Harry," she said scuttling off to find some way to get him to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as she had left, Harry wandered over to Remus who had been Harry's main source of comfort and consolation since June.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" he asked, every line on his prematurely aged face was outlined in concern for his best friend's son and other best friend's godson.  
  
"Remus, this is the second time they've attacked me this month." Harry said, his face and voice unreadable. "They know where I am at every moment, they know when I'm going to be where more than I know myself. This is getting too far out of control."  
  
"You held your own out there though Harry, you should be proud of that." Remus pointed out. "You alone stunned four of them. Four out of the six that were captured." Remus put his had on Harry's shoulder, wishing that he would show some type of emotion, but Harry was completely void of any.  
  
"Yes but what if I had been out shopping with the Weasleys and one of them is killed or captured?" Harry asked heatedly. "Voldemort knows by now that I would come after him like a hound and not stop until he's gone once and for all, but if I'm not prepared for it, I'll be killed giving him the power to control the entire Wizarding world."  
  
"Harry, I believe you have enough common sense to do what is needed to be done, when it needs to be done." Remus said trying to calm Harry. "I know you wouldn't do something as bull headed as that."  
  
"The only problem is that I know I would." Harry said uneasily, looking Remus directly in the eye. He had the look of someone who had just been defeated, not someone that had won a duel with four Death Eaters at once.  
  
"Harry, you are to Floo the Headmasters Office from the Leaky Cauldron." Tonks said who had rushed over to the two of them. "Remus is to accompany you in case they try to alter your course." Harry nodded his thanks and strode quickly down the street, vaguely aware that Remus was asking him about the visit to the Headmaster.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't say anything just yet, but he knew why the Aurors had been late and he knew why Dumbledore had made him go shopping in the middle of August for his school supplies instead of the last week of vacation like what Harry normally did.  
  
"Harry, wait!" he heard Remus shout in the distance, though he was only a couple feet behind him. Harry didn't stop until he was in front of the hearth at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the innkeeper, was waiting there for Harry with a small pail of Floo Powder.  
  
"Harry!" Remus shouted at him as soon as he stood still for a couple of seconds. "What were you thinking running off like that? There could have been another Death Eater lurking any of those shops that you passed!"  
  
"What I am thinking I will tell you as soon as we get to Hogwarts." Harry said almost pleadingly. "As for the other Death Eaters I think I've proved my ability to handle surprise attacks already and anyway the Aurors would have already combed the surrounding area for them before letting me go anywhere as part of Dumbledore's orders. Now can we go?"  
  
Remus stood silently there for a moment as if he had no idea how smart Harry was, after all it was life or death for him to know these kinds of things. Remus said absolutely nothing after Harry's explanation, just grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the fireplace after shouting "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!"  
  
Remus was about to ask why he had to see the headmaster when he found that Harry was already rounding on the headmaster, his face livid with anger.  
  
"YOU KNEW!" Harry shouted at the Headmaster who was now standing and trying to calm Harry down. "You knew that I wouldn't be safe at the Dursley's! You knew about the attack on Diagon Alley and you KNEW that Voldemort would be on Privet Drive!"  
  
"Harry calm down, there is no reason to be upset," Dumbledore said to Harry, knowing that staying calm would not help the situation any.  
  
"What happened to them? What happened to the only living family I have?" Harry asked. Little did he know, Harry's wand was waiting patiently at his side, a gold spark emitting from it every now and then.  
  
"One, they are not your only living family. Two, the Aurors positioned around the house did their job and kept everyone inside safe so your aunt and uncle are fine but your cousin being held ransom for 300 Galleons. Three, you better put that wand down before you do something you might regret." Dumbledore said, his patients leaving but not fully replaced with anger.  
  
Harry, on the other hand did not know what was more startling; the fact that he had other family or that his cousin was being held ransom instead of being tortured or killed. One thing clicked before the other though.  
  
"You stuck me with the Dursleys even though I have other family?" Harry asked incredulously. "After Voldemort had my blood flowing through his veins for the past summer and this summer, you still stick me with them? What other family member do I have? Where are they?"  
  
"The only other family you have is a cousin named William. He is James's sister's son. He has been an orphan since he was three years old and graduated from Hogwarts five years ago," the Headmaster said, resuming his calm exterior. "And I must admit that I didn't see the problem with the blood detail with the protection charm until it was too late, but as for the last question, William is down it the Great Hall, enjoying dinner with some of the faculty."  
  
"What about Dudley?" Harry asked, not registering the fact that his only other relation was in the school. "And why would the Aurors be ordered to answer an attack at the Dursley's instead of in the middle of Diagon Alley?"  
  
"The Minister of Magic is personally paying the ransom tomorrow morning, the whole thing is scheduled. However, before you go accusing everyone connected with authority, I must explain that the attacks were poorly planned as the attack on Privet Drive started almost ten full minutes before the attack in Diagon Alley." Harry was still absolutely fuming, but at least his wand was no longer emitting sparks as he held it loosely in his hand.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered so softly that the two adults could barely hear. It looked as if he meant it too. "I guess I get to irate with all of these attacks, and then with everything that's happened last year doesn't help in the least..."  
  
"It is completely understandable given the state of things at the present time Harry," the Headmaster said soothingly. "Now however, there is a perfectly good dinner awaiting us all in the Great Hall."  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry led the two of them down to the Great Hall. They walked silently in the wake of the Headmaster until they entered the hall. There were murmurs of why Potter and Professor Lupin were at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore quickly diminished the mutterings as if the faculty were all just a bunch of boisterous students.  
  
Harry looked around and realized that most of the Hogwarts faculty were here, the only one that looked to be missing was (possibly Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts) Professor Snape. Harry was soon being seated between Dumbledore and Remus and across from someone he had not noticed on his way in, someone who looked strangely familiar.

* * *

Well people, the story I have been writing for nearly the past year is not turning out the way I have wanted it too, so I decided to occupy my time with something new that I will keep me going for a while. Don't hold up too much hope though. 


	2. Chapter Two The Relative

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't see why we need one of these when the site it's on is called But, alas, it is not my opinion that counts after all; just the people with the big money that can sue the poor people like me.

The Curse of Albus Dumbledore  
By Patilaputra Jeanne  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry looked around and realized that most of the Hogwarts faculty were here, the only one that looked to be missing was (possibly Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts) Professor Snape. Harry was soon being seated between Dumbledore and Remus and across from someone he had not noticed on his way in, someone who looked strangely familiar. Harry didn't dwell on this though, as his stomach was demanding food of him.  
  
"How is your summer going Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely. Harry noticed that some of the other people sitting there were listening as well. "Apart from the Death Eater attacks that is."  
  
Harry chewed his food thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "Alright I guess, other than being stuck at the Dursley's with nothing to do but my Homework. I finished it all in the first couple weeks of vacation, so I've been reading through all the books I've been sent in the past couple weeks."  
  
"Who's sending you books?" Professor McGonnagal asked curiously. They all knew that Harry was never the studious type when it came to school.  
  
"Hermione, the Weasleys, and Remus even sent some to me while he was going through old school things of him and Sirius." Harry said. McGonnagal quirked an eyebrow, getting a little suspicious of her student, especially when he mentioned the name of his recently deceased godfather so void of expression. "I've been trying to keep myself occupied with reading up on different Defense Against the Dark Arts tactics, spells, ideas, whatever I can get my hands on," the Gryffindor explained, mostly to his head of house.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter," the Deputy Headmistress said. "If you keep that up, your dream of becoming an Auror may soon become a reality." Harry smiled at the compliment, a little embarrassed of her announcing it to everyone.  
  
He went back to eating his dinner, although he didn't get far until he felt someone staring at him. He looked up to see it was the stranger sitting across from him.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" the stranger asked, looking at Harry in an odd way, as though trying to remember who he was.  
  
"I didn't," Harry said rudely. "I'm Harry Potter though, if you missed the scar." Harry went back to eating, wanting to actually get a good amount of the food that was set out on the table into his stomach before he had to back to eating sparingly at the Dursley's. The stranger clearly had other ideas.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar," the stranger said. "You're Uncle James's son aren't you?" The man had an odd look on his face. "The last time I saw you, you were only a year old. Before they were betrayed, that is. At least they caught Sirius Black again though, even if he is dead."  
  
Before the man could even look up, there was a wand pointed at his head, right between his eyes, making him go cross-eyed. Harry was holding the wand, not taking his eye's off the man in front of him. Remus was standing next to Harry, equally, if not more, furious. The only difference between the two was that Remus had a little bit more control over his actions and kept his wand at his side.  
  
"Don't ever speak of things you know nothing about," Harry said in deadly voice, just above a whisper. "He was betrayed just as much as they were, only he paid for it with 12 years in Azkaban before his death."  
  
"Don't tell me I know nothing about it when I watched my mother, my grandparents and my aunt and uncle be murdered in front of me." He was able to spit out, although Harry was now pressing the tip of his wand to his head, forcing him to lean back farther.  
  
"Oh, but you do know nothing about," Remus spat at him. "Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed your aunt, uncle and cousin here. Sirius Black was the one who tried to catch the traitor, but, for the first time in his life, Peter was quicker than Sirius."  
  
"Sirius had him cornered," Harry said, picking up where Remus left off. "Pettigrew cut off his finger, blew up the entire street killing the 13 Muggles that Sirius was accused of, and scuttled down the storm drain in his animagus form of a rat."  
  
"Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial," Professor Dumbledore added. "And there he remained until he escaped, to rescue Harry from Pettigrew who had managed to sneak into Hogwarts as a student's pet."  
  
"Pettigrew escaped though, returning to his master," Harry said, continuing. "He was the only loyal servant Voldemort had at that point, and the main reason that he returned last year. Sirius, my godfather I might add, died last June because he was trying to distract Bellatrix Lestrang from me. I watched him fall through that veil, trying to save me."  
  
The hall was silent as Harry stopped talking and no one continued. Harry knew that no one else there had heard or seen him fall through the veil besides Remus, and it was him who continued after the long silence.  
  
"I had to hold Harry back since he was trying to go and pull him out," Remus whispered. "You have no idea how hard that was, watching your only boyhood friend left vanish from the earth and then having to hold back his godson from going after him when you want to yourself. You really do have no idea, even if you've witnessed so many deaths of loved ones before."  
  
The man Harry had his wand pointed at was nothing far from aghast. Remus force Harry back into his seat and Harry did so, putting his wand away, but his eyes never leaving his cousin's face. The whole table gradually went back to feasting on their supper, though the conversations were sparse. Harry didn't say another word after the spat with his cousin.  
  
"Harry, Remus, I think it would be better if you both stayed here tonight, if you have nothing urgent to attend to," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you don't want to go back to your relative's house tonight, Harry. You might want to give them some time to come to terms with the attack on their household. "  
  
"Do I still have to go back there?" Harry asked in a complaining voice. Now that Dumbledore knew that Voldemort could attack Privet Drive, surely he wouldn't send him back there.  
  
"That will be part of our discussion that we will be having after breakfast tomorrow," the Headmaster said simply. "Now, you two may want to sleep in the faculty wing, but if you wish to sleep in Gryffindor Tower, I will not say anything against it. I think that is everything, and so I say to you all to have a pleasant night's sleep." The Headmaster got up and started to leave the hall but he had forgotten one last thing. "Remember what I said William." And with that, he departed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" William asked. "Remember what?" He looked up and down the table trying to figure out what on earth the old man meant and getting only heads shaken at him and shrugs. Harry offered some helpful advice though.  
  
"That is just the curse of Dumbledore," Harry said. "It's rather odd not being at the end of it to tell you the truth." Harry was being somewhat unhelpful, but the curiosity of a Potter usually out weights the repercussions as it did then.  
  
"The curse of Dumbledore?" William asked uncertainly. "You must be in all kinds of trouble to know that much about the Headmaster." Which was somewhat true, as William was quite the rebel himself.  
  
"I'm in his office all the time," Harry said truthfully, earning himself an odd look from Remus. "I don't try to get in trouble though, unlike Fred and George or the Marauders. Trouble usually finds me."  
  
"I didn't go looking for trouble!" Remus and William said together, getting a couple raised eyebrows and a couple coughs from the professors. "Well I didn't!" they said together again.  
  
"When you're a prankster, you make trouble, you don't get into trouble." William explained to his cousin.  
  
"Exactly," Remus said. "And then you cover it up so well that they can't blame you for it so that you don't get in trouble."  
  
"And then when they know you're the prankster," Harry said wisely. "You get blamed for the prank whether you did it or not." They both opened their mouths to retaliate but nothing came out.  
  
"Well said Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick.  
  
"I rest my case," Harry said, folding his arms across his chest. The other two just glared at him.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you know so much about Dumbledore to call his cryptic answers a curse," William said.  
  
"You all may talk of that tomorrow at breakfast," Professor McGonnagal said. "You all need your sleep, since the new day promises to be one of excitement."  
  
With the Deputy Headmistress dismissing them, Harry and Remus decided to take up quarters in the faculty wing, along with William who also happened to be staying the night. The faculty wing was much like Gryffindor Tower with a common room and hallways instead of stairs moving off into the directions of female and male dorms. The only difference was that they each got a good-sized room to themselves.  
  
Harry felt the day wearing down on him as he climbed into bed fully dressed, only pausing to take off his dirty shoes. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, not even registering that his wand was poking into his thigh from where it lay in his pocket and his glasses were still on his nose.

* * *

I know that my punctuation is terrible, but live with it. Again I would like to point out that this story is just for fun, and is not in anyway serious or meaningful (at least not to me.) Please let me know if anything is spelled wrong, particularly the Professors' names that I am too lazy to look up.


	3. Chapter Three The Accident

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't see why we need one of these when the site it's on is called But, alas, it is not my opinion that counts after all; just the people with the big money that can sue the poor people like me.

The Curse of Albus Dumbledore

By Patilaputra Jeanne

Chapter Three

The Accident

The next morning, Harry woke up to two bright round orbs hovering over him. He yelped, flipped over and shouted a stunning spell at what had startled him out of instinct. What his instincts did not tell him though was 'know how to successfully undo a curse before you cast it.' Harry had accidentally stunned a house elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, forgetting for a moment that the house elf would not be able to respond to the question.

That was when Harry started to panic, not knowing how hard of a stunner he had cast, and not knowing how bad it could effect a house elf. Harry searched his memory for the counter curse but the only thing that he could remember was the spell 'priori incantatem' and he doubted that the reverse spell effect would work. He certainly didn't want to cause any lasting damage on the poor house elf that had saved his neck (although he'd taken an arm) on many occasions. He decided to go find Remus or someone to help so he gathered the house elf in his arms and set off down the hall.

Harry was quite relieved when a door opened just in front of him, knowing that he was the youngest one in the castle and that all the others would know the simple spell to undo it. To his disappointment though, William entered the hall. _You can't always pick and choose_ Harry thought to himself and jogged to catch up with his cousin.

"Hey William!" Harry said loudly so that he would have to turn around. When he did, and saw Harry with a house elf in his arms, he gave Harry an odd look and then laughed.

"What in Merlin's name?" William muttered, shaking his head in dismay. Harry could feel his cheeks getting slightly red.

"I woke up to him hovering over me," Harry explained. "It just startled me so I grabbed my wand and shouted the first curse that came to mind, only I can't remember the counter curse." William laughed at him again, making Harry shift his weight with impatience.

"What spell did you use?" William said taking out his wand. He could undo whatever curse the boy had thrown; after all, he was just a _student._

"Stunning spell," Harry said evenly. He was somewhat confused however by the strange look that William gave him.

"Aren't you just going into your sixth year?" he asked. His face and his voice were unreadable.

"Yes," Harry stated. "Why?"

"That isn't a curse that's taught for the O.W.L.'s," William said. "I'm not even sure if it's on the N.E.W.T.'s."

"I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort the first time," Harry said. "Don't you think I need to know it? It's the most common spell I use."

"It's the most common spell you use and you don't know the counter curse for it?" William asked unbelievingly. "You said that you have been looking up defense stuff all summer!"

"Yes I know," Harry said. "We looked it up, but as we had nothing to practice on, so we couldn't try it and I've never been in the position to use it until now, so will you just please give me the incantation?"

"The incantation is 'Ennervate,'" William explained. He was about to walk away when he thought of something. "And what do you mean when you say 'we?'"

Harry immediately realized his slip up about the D.A. "Me, Hermione, and Ron," he supplied.

"No," William said, catching Harry off guard. Did he know about the D.A.? "It's Hermione, Ron and me. You always say all the other names before yourself."

He walked down the hall away from Harry and Dobby as soon as he had given Harry his grammar lesson. As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry let out a large sigh that he hadn't known that he'd been holding in. He set Dobby gently on the floor and spoke the counter curse. Dobby woke up with a squeak.

"Sorry Dobby," Harry said as he helped the poor house elf to his feet. "I guess I'm getting as paranoid as Moody, cursing everything that startles me."

"Harry Potter should not apologize to Dobby," the house elf squeaked. "Dobby should apologize to Harry Potter! Sir said not to wake him like that! Bad Dobby!" The house elf hit himself on the head and continued to do so until Harry grabbed him by the wrist so that he couldn't harm himself anymore.

"Dobby, I order you not to harm yourself," Harry scolded. The house elf looked up at Harry with a big grin on his face as a way to thank Harry. "Now, I'm sorry but I have to get ready to go to breakfast because I have a meeting with the Headmaster as soon as it's over."

"Dobby remembers now!" Dobby squeaked as Harry turned back to go into his room. "Dobby was sent to bring Harry Potter his trunk and then to report back to Professor Dumbledore. Dobby hopes that Professor Dumbledore will forgive him for being late." The elf's ears drooped at the thought of the Headmaster being angry with him.

"Just tell him that Harry Potter held you up," Harry told the elf. "If he asks, I tell him at breakfast." With that, the house elf scuttled out of the corridor and Harry went back into his room to get ready for the new day.

He now saw that his trunk was resting at the end of his bed and Hedwig's cage sat near the window. Harry quickly got cleaned up and dressed and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. As he entered the Great Hall, he saw that only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and his acquaintance of a cousin, William. Harry sat down at the only other place set out that was unfortunately next to William. Harry filled his plate up with food and glared at his cousin as he stifled a laugh.

"What took you so long Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. "You normally have no problem getting up for breakfast."

"I just over slept," Harry answered glancing at William to see if he was going to be trust worthy in this situation or if he were going to like embarrassing Harry in front of his Head of House and Headmaster. "I guess the attack yesterday took more out of me than I thought."

"That's reasonable I suppose." Professor Dumbledore said. "However it won't happen again." Harry looked confused for a moment. Was the Headmaster telling him off for being late? "We have found a suitable arrangement that I'm sure will prove to be safe for both you and those around you."

"Albus," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I thought we were going to discuss this after breakfast."

"Yes, that was the plan," the Headmaster agreed. "But I have a feeling that we will need to put this plan into action now, rather than the timeline that we had decided on since the Death Eaters are getting restless."

"If you are just going to discuss Harry's safety plan," William said, standing up from his place at the table. "I think I will take my leave."

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly. It took Harry a second to realize who she was talking to but tried to not look confused. "You are just as much of the plan as any of us are here."

"What?" Harry accidentally asked. He had not meant to, but was very thankful when no one noticed as William had asked the same thing at the same time.

"What is this plan anyway?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that is the question isn't it." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Now that we have all settled down, we may proceed. First, Harry I think you will need this." He handed Harry a strange looking case, that anyone else would (and did) recognize.

Harry took the case cautiously and opened the silver latches on the sides. Inside the velvet lined case was a black violin with silver ornamentation on it. Harry picked it up, but as he did so, the violin changed to a guitar causing him to almost drop the instrument.

"This was Sirius's violin, or guitar I should say," Professor Dumbledore said as Harry examined the black instrument in awe. "He never really liked classical music." William snorted.

"Uncle Sirius was the one who taught me how to play guitar when I was only five years old." William said. "But what on earth does his guitar have to do with this wonderful plan that we are discussing."

"Just about everything, William," Professor Dumbledore said. "Harry is going to pose as a member of a world famous band."

* * *

Well, another chapter. I have been up in Ely and Duluth for the past week so I hope you all understand the delay although it has been longer than a week. I know where I'm going with this story (although the house elf thing was a bit a surprise) and its just a matter of getting down. Please Review if you have the time.


	4. Chapter Four The Band

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't see why we need one of these when the site it's on is called But, alas, it is not my opinion that counts after all; just the people with the big money that can sue the poor people like me.

The Curse of Albus Dumbledore

By Patilaputra Jeanne

Chapter Four

The Band

"Harry is going to pose as a member of a world famous band. With all the security around them, no one will be able to get anywhere near him."

"What about the fact that a Death Eater can just use a killing curse on anyone that is in their way?" Harry asked.

"Ah, but our main security will be members of the Order and Aurors," Dumbledore explained.

"What about the main problem here?" Harry asked, everyone looked confusedly at him, having no idea what he was talking about. "I can't play any instrument, magical or not and I can't sing."

"A minor detail that can easily be covered over by a simple spell," the Headmaster said as if the fact were insignificant somehow.

"So why do I need to be here again?" William asked getting rather bored with the problems surrounding Harry's safety.

"Oh, I apologize William," Professor Dumbledore said, turning to his old pupil. "You see, Harry will be joining _your _band." Professor Dumbledore was immediately bombarded with complaints and opinions of all three of the people present.

"What?!"

"There is no way he is going to be joining MY band!"

"Do you really think this is necessary?"

"What have I done wrong to justify this?"

"Why HIS band?"

"Honestly Albus! They'll kill each other!"

"Yeah!"

"That won't be protection for him then will it?"

"Are you two intending to kill each other?" the Headmaster interjected. "Its a shame really, Harry you have been wanting a family of your own since I first laid eyes on you at Hogwarts and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know your only Wizarding relative, only you try to get out of it."

Harry looked down submissively. He knew that the Headmaster was right, again. It was annoying really, how he could always be right when something so not right happens.

"And William," he said, turning to Harry's cousin. "I remember very vividly the day that you asked if you could go a visit Harry during Christmas and I forbid it. I remember that you said you would spend every possible moment with your cousin when you were finally able to and now you want to pass up the opportunity."

Harry watched his cousin as he looked down the same way Harry had moments before. He couldn't help but warm up a little toward he cousin a bit. Had he really asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts if he could come and visit Harry? For the Holidays?

"And Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said to his Deputy Headmistress. "Please don't give them any more ideas." They all laughed at the Headmaster's comment as the Gryffindor Head of House tried unsuccessfully to glare at him.

"Is it agreed then you two?"

Harry had no idea why he had agreed to this. One moment it all had seemed clear, he would be able to get to know his cousin, his only Wizarding relative. It was also nice that he had a relative that had wanted to spend the holidays with him even if Dumbledore had forbid it. Though right now he was not remembering that as he stood in some of Williams clothes waiting to meet the rest of the band.

Finally, the door opened and in walked William, followed by three other guys. They were talking cheerfully to each other and laughing. It took them a moment to notice Harry, but William finally introduced him.

"Hey, guys," he said getting the attention of his band mates. "This is my cousin Harry. Harry, this is Warner, Martin and Toledo." Harry shook hands with each of them. He really didn't know what to think. They were all different nationalities. Toledo looked like he came from South America, Martin looked Irish with his red hair and Warner looked German or Russian. This was not the type of band that seemed likely to be famous worldwide.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter we hear so much about," Toledo said. Harry only now noticed that he was taller than Toledo. "William thinks very highly of you, you know." Harry raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Well, introductions made," William started, trying to change the subject before more embarrassing things were revealed about him. "We have a very bad situation on our hands fellows. Professor Dumbledore has inducted Harry into Fell Write for protection matters."

"He did what?" Martin said loudly. "Has he completely gone off his rocker?" Harry shifted nervously, not wanting to be any part of this conversation. "Sorry Harry, I don't have the strongest liking for the old Headmaster, it has nothing to do with you."

"Well, that's what he did," William said. "Made Harry and I both feel incredibly guilty for not getting off on the right foot, but that's to be expected. Harry is the center of all the Death Eater attacks and with all the security around us all the time, Professor Doorknob wants to take advantage of that and add a few magical people as well."

"I thought you were all Muggles." Harry interjected at the last comment. "I thought Dumbledore said that you were a Muggle band."

"We are all wizards," Warner said. "Well, Toledo's actually a mage, but just culture difference. We're a Muggle band because the magical community just doesn't like our style of music."

"And that would be..." Harry said, pressing for more information.

"Just a bit of everything really." Martin answered.

"We're mostly pop, but then there's the country songs we wrote last year..."

"And the traditional Irish ones... oh... and those couple of Rock songs we did..."

"Those weren't that much rock, they were in Russian.... But then we did a funk song..."

"Remember when we tried to do a rap song?"

"Oh, and the classical one..."

"That was half classical, we employed and orchestra to play the music while we sang."

"We added some tech. stuff to a couple songs...

"And some of them are just instrumental."

When Harry was sure they were done, he raised his eyebrows and said, "Sorry I asked." From this simple statement, well and perhaps the alarmed look on his face, Harry was assaulted by a hoard of laughter that lightened the mood greatly. Harry laughed along with them a bit as well.

When they finally stopped laughing Harry asked what was so funny. Simultaneously, they all said, "_Everyone_ says that."

"But why don't they like your style?" Harry asked, perplexed. "You seem to have so many different styles that almost everyone should have _something_ to like about it."

"Harry," Warner said. "I'm sure you know better than us about how Pure Blooded Wizarding families are." Harry nodded, not really understanding the point. "We are so mixed, so multi style, multi culture, multi _blood_... just about everything that they get offended by it. If they don't like it, then they will make sure that no one else will either."

"Oh, I get it," Harry said. It really did make perfect sense, since he could hardly see Draco Malfoy going to an expensive concert to see these guys. There was a silence that followed. "So... How did you guys all meet?" He was just trying to change the subject and make conversation, but the looks the others threw to one and other suggested it was a bad topic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," apologized Harry. "I was just curious, 'cause you all seem to be so different."

"Its alright," William said, seeing Harry so uncomfortable. "We normally don't talk about it because it all has to deal with magic, and we use it as little as possible. Its not just because of the Muggles either, but more about how we don't really have a big appreciation for it."

Harry gaped at his cousin. How could a wizard or witch _not_ like magic?

"I know what you're thinking, all our other friends and family think the same," William said. "But there are events in our lives that shape who we are and who we are not.

"We all knew the world before you conquered over Lord Voldemort the first time Harry, and none of us are ever going to forget it. We all lost people we loved dearly and knew it was because of the magic and the lust for power that they were killed. When we spent time in the Muggle world though, we saw peace, people so carefree that we hadn't seen in a long time, just ordinary people, walking to a from work, out with their families... None of them were scared or apprehensive in what they were doing; they were just living life.

"If that is the main difference that magic and no magic does to us, then we don't want anything to do with it."

Harry looked around at the others as William finished talking. They held the same resolute determination on their faces. They were not going to be forced to change their position on the matter, but Harry knew it was more than that, it was their way of life.

* * *

Well, remember that I said don't hold up much hope? I have this story mapped out on a couple pieces of paper and thinking about sequels. Please Review, Luv ya all! 


End file.
